FM06 Target Practice
by Margaret Price
Summary: After being injured on a mission, the Major prepares to return to active duty. Follow up story to Anything For A Mission. Written for Kadorienne's Fabulousman Series


**Category:** Written for Kadorienne's Fabulousman Series

**Disclaimer: **"From Eroica With Love" belongs to Yasuko Aoike, and Fabulousman belongs to Kadorienne, but she let me borrow him for a while.

**Notes:** Inspired by a comment by Kadorienne about a particular kink of our dear Major in her Fabulousman universe. Takes place some time after the story "Anything For A Mission."

**Summary:** After being injured on a mission, the Major prepares to return to active duty.

**Illustration by:** mhikaru can be found here: belladonna (dot) org/fabulousman/super_by_mhikaru (dot) jpg

**Written:** January 16, 2009

* * *

**Target Practice**

After a long and ofttimes painful recuperation, Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach was back on his feet and only one doctor's visit away from returning to active duty. His broken bones had healed and his rehabilitation was swift—partly because of the Major already being in peak physical condition, and partly because his physical and occupational therapists were glad to be rid of him.

The Major was more than ready to return to work. Having to sit around and do nothing was driving him mad, and he, in turn, was driving his entire household staff equally mad. Were it not for the physical fitness regimen that his therapists had devised, at the secret urging of the Major's butler, nearly all of the staff would have given notice.

O

By the end of the day, the Major had been given a clean bill of health and cleared to return to duty—much to the elation of all. He returned to the Schloss and went directly to his gun room, looking over his prized collection of weapons, old and new.

Once he didn't have to worry about the recoil of a weapon causing him agony because of broken ribs, Klaus had added target practice to his personal rehabilitation regimen. Iron Klaus had a reputation of being able to fire a Magnum one handed. He was not about to let his reputation get tarnished just because of a near fatal fall.

Klaus was in the process of reloading his weapon when a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. His first thoughts were that his butler had come with a message. He pulled off his ear protectors and turned. The next thing he knew, he was being pinned against the wall by an ocean of red fabric.

"What the hell!"

It took a second for the Major to process the fact that it was Dorian in one of his Fabulousman costumes who was holding his gun hand very firmly against the wall.

"Eroica, what—?" His words were cut off by a very forceful kiss.

"Did you miss me, my dearest Major?" Dorian said breathlessly the moment he broke the kiss.

Klaus tried to push the Earl away without success. He found himself staring into two sparkling blue eyes that had a very familiar amorous look in them.

"Dammit, give me some warning!" he said, trying his best to sound disapproving. He glanced up at the gun that was still in his hand. "I could've shot you."

Dorian gave a delighted laugh. "Oh, really, Klaus. Do you think I'm _that_ dimwitted?"

Klaus's eyes flickered. "Do you want an honest answer to that?" he challenged. The reply he received was to have another forceful kiss planted on his lips. He squirmed unsuccessfully to get free, suddenly finding the Earl adding the pressure of his whole body against him, completely pinning him against the wall.

"And you're still in your uniform. Does that mean you were cleared for active duty?" Dorian asked in a low voice.

"Yes. As of Monday," Klaus replied as Dorian started to nibble at his ear.

"Does that mean _fully _active?" came the seductive inquiry.

Klaus felt one of the Earl's elegantly gloved hands move to his belt. "I see," he said blandly. "You've come to rape me."

The words caused Dorian to start. He jerked back to look the man in the eyes. "I'm doing no such—"

"You come here out of the blue and expect me to just…" Klaus tried to wave a hand, but was unable to move, which only underscored his helplessness. "Just…_submit?_"

Dorian blinked. "Wait a minute, last time I was here you—" A puzzled scowl creased his features. "You're supposed to be making things up to me!"

"Why would I want to do a foolish thing like that?" came the mocking reply.

"_Why!_ After what you did?"

Klaus gave a snort. "You should consider it payback for everything you ever did to me over the years," he countered.

Dorian could not quite believe his ears. "You can be so insufferable! I really hate you sometimes!"

"And I really hate you _most_ times!"

Dorian's mouth dropped open and he stared into the intense green eyes. He was still pressed up against the man's body and was suddenly aware of some interesting things going on below his waist. Since the gun was still in the Major's hand, it could only be one thing he could feel pressing very solidly against his thigh. His eyes narrowed. "Are you as turned on as I am?" he practically demanded.

"More!"

"Are there any roses about?"

"Who the fuck cares?"

This was the last articulate speech from either of them for quite some time.

OoOoO


End file.
